With rapid development of the display technology, display devices with a touch control function are gradually popular since they have advantages such as visualization operation. In general, the existing display devices with the touch control function can be classified into display devices with an on-cell touch screen panel and display devices with an in-cell touch screen panel according to the position of the touch screen panel relative to the display panel. Compared to the on-cell touch screen panel, the in-cell touch screen panel is thinner in thickness and has a higher light transmittance.
For existing display devices, the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), as a current type light-emitting element, is increasingly applied to the field of high performance display, since it has characteristics such as self-luminance, rapid response, wide view angle, and capability of being manufactured on a flexible substrate, and the like. OLED display devices can be classified into Passive Matrix Driving OLED display devices and Active Matrix Driving OLED display devices, wherein since an AMOLED display device has advantages such as low cost in production, high response speed, energy-saving, direct-current driving capability available to a portable apparatus, wide operating temperature range, and the like, it tends to replace the Liquid Crystal Display to be as a next generation of a novel flat panel display. Therefore, the AMOLED display panel with the in-cell touch control function has increasingly gained favor with customer.
In an existing AMOLED display panel, each OLED is driven by a driving circuit comprising a plurality of Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) in a pixel unit on an array substrate to emit light so as to realize image display. In the in-cell Touch Screen Panel (TSP), sensors and a driving circuit for touch are manufactured in each pixel unit on the array substrate by the array technical process. If the sensors and the driving circuit for the TSP are incorporated to the AMOLED pixel, a certain number of TFTs for the driving circuit are required to be added, thus occupying a certain extra space in a pixel unit; however the spare space in the pixel unit is limited, which significantly constrains the in-cell touch screen panel circuit and the AMOLED driving circuit from being manufactured simultaneously.